The present invention relates generally to the field of bubble blowing toys, and more particularly to a balancing bubble blowing pipe having a bubble wand movably associated therewith.
Various devices have been developed in the field of bubble blowing toys and most are either a bubble pipe or bubble wand of relatively conventional construction. The known types of bubble blowing pipes usually include a stem and an attached bowl which is upwardly open for blowing bubbles. The bowl chamber in such pipes is in communication with an air channel through the stem which terminates at the other end in a mouthpiece. By at least partially filling the bowl with a bubble fluid, such as a concentrated soap solution, and then blowing through the mouthpiece, it is possible to form bubbles at the surface of the bowl opening through the combined effects of the surface tension of the solution and the adherent contact of the solution with the perimeter of the bowl. This has long been known to be a toy which provides amusement to its user.
Bubble blowing devices have also been commonly employed in another embodiment, namely, a bubble wand, the usual bubble wand type of device consists essentially of a loop of rigid material having an elongated handle extending therefrom. Often the inner perimeter of the loop is serrated or otherwise altered in design to provide maximization of surface area in contact with the bubble fluid. The bubble wand has been employed in the production of bubbles by first dipping the loop into a bubble solution and then moving the want through the air to thereby effect bubble production in a manner somwhat different from that used in the bubble pipe described above.
In a field unrelated to bubble blowing toys of any description, workers have developed balanced supporting devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,188. This patent discloses a balanced supporting device including a block or rigid material provided with an angular recess therein. The recess is fabricated with a slightly curved wall extending from the top face of the block forwardly and downwardly and terminates at a relatively perpendicular shorter wall. A rubber foot contacts the shelf on which the balancing device is supported in a non-slipping manner. A belt positioned against the shorter wall and extending transversely along the curved face of the recess in combination with the angular inclination of the recess causes counteracting forces to be set up such a manner to support the outer end of the device in a substantially horizontal position cantilevered from the edge of the shelf from which it suspends. The inclined face of the recess causes the counterbalancing lower portion of the supported belt to extend upwardly of a perpendicular line drawn through the rubber foot to thereby result in a balanced support of the outer end portion of the block.
Heretofore, so far as applicant is aware, there has not been provided the combination of a balancing device with bubble blowing means. Further, there has not been disclosed bubble blowing means having a combination pipe and bubble wand portion in movable relation.